The Vetting Process
by PierceTheVeils
Summary: Ema and Nahyuta have been together for a good while post-SoJ, and Lana wants to know if he's worth the prize of her sister's affections. Or alternately, Lana being a protective sibling/parental figure to Ema in the face of foreign royals.
1. Arrival

Chapter One: Arrival

When Lana had accepted Ema's invitation to visit her in the Kingdom of Khura'in, she didn't think she was going to need a time machine to get there. Unfortunately, it seemed the plane had flown through one anyway.

Aside from the bus that had taken her from the airport to the city's inner temple (she'd asked for the place's name, but the bus driver simply said the word "temple" two times in a row, with a strange accent the first time), Lana had yet to see a single motor vehicle in the streets. Electric lights flashed from inside buildings, though they seemed to be interchangeable with candles. Worst of all, she couldn't see a single place where Snackoos might have been sold.

She hadn't been here five minutes, and already she had to wonder how Ema lived here. Ema, the girl who lived for the newest equipment and modern invention. The girl who whined and griped for months about the inner city apartments raising their rent, but wouldn't dare move even a mile away from the downtown precinct.

Maybe he really was magic.

Lana checked the time on her phone, resisting the urge to call her sister. Sure, she told her she didn't have to pick her up from the airport, but it would have been nice to see a familiar face. It would have been nice to see _her_ face. Ema might say she hadn't moved to this country, but she might as well have. She was in the US once a month, if that. And those days, Lana would be lucky to get an hour with her.

It was too reminiscent of prison, when Ema could only visit once a week. And when she was studying in Europe… it was a phone-call, if that.

Eleven years had passed since Lana had vowed to be more open with her little sister. Eleven years, and still contact was hard.

But... Ema was happy. And at the end of the day, that's all that matters, right?

Well, Lana hadn't sat on a plane for fifteen hours just to make a pleasure visit. She had to know how happy her little sister really was. If _he_ was doing everything in his absolute monarch power to keep her happy.

"Lana!"

She barely had time to react before the sharp scent of chemicals crashed into her, strong arms crushing her internal organs. But Lana was just as fierce, wrinkling Ema's lab coat and ruffling her hair.

"Ah, sis! I thought you stopped doing that," Ema grumbled, pulling back to fix her hairdo. Now that Lana got a better look, she could understand why.

It was cute, though not much different from her normal style. The small braids reminded her of that time she'd met a nun in prison. And aside from a large badge proudly proclaiming Khura'inese symbols, her attire looked no different than when she visited her in the States.

"That's new for you. I can't remember the last time you had different hair."

"The hat didn't count?" Ema shrugged. "I'm just trying something new."

"Did you do it yourself?" The braids were small, delicate. They didn't look like something Ema would willingly spend time on.

So it was no surprise to Lana when Ema shook her head. "Princess Rayfa convinced one of her attendants to teach her how to braid hair, and now she does it to everyone she sees. I promised I'd keep my hair this way all day if she let me go with just this."

Lana laughed. "You talk about her a lot. She sounds like a handful."

"Oh, don't get me started. How are you?"

"Tired. Jetlagged." Lana stretched her back out, listening at her spine popped. "How do you do this all the time?"

"Not easily. Nahyuta offered to have me fly first class, but I told him not to waste the money on me."

"So he's Nahyuta now, hm?" Lana smiled teasingly, nudging her sister. "How long did it take, six months?"

"Shhh! Lana," Ema glanced at the area around her. "It isn't exactly common knowledge, you know."

What? He was hiding her? "Why is that?"

"I asked him to," Ema fixed her with a hard stare. She knew exactly what Lana was thinking. "These people reacted bad enough when his mom married a commoner from their own country. If they found out he was dating a foreign detective, we'd both get our names smeared for it. He just wants to do his job without incident until his sister can take over. And I want the same."

"Sounds like a lot of trouble," Lana mused. Guess running off with a fairytale prince to a magical land wasn't all it was cracked up to be. "Does anyone else know?"

"Apollo, his assistant, and Nahyuta's mother and sister, for sure. I'm pretty sure some servants are suspicious, but we didn't tell anyone else."

"Hm… Will I finally get to meet this mystical man for myself, this visit?"

"Yup!" Ema smiled. "I made him promise to have dinner with us at least one night while you're here. But I don't know which one yet."

"Sounds good to me," Lana looked down at her bags, as if suddenly remembering they were there. "Is there anywhere I can set these down?"

"Oh yeah! My place has an extra room, if you don't mind staying with me."

"Not at all," Lana replied, though her mind was elsewhere.

Little did Nahyuta Sahdmadhi know, her little vetting process had already begun for him.

And he was not faring well.

The walk to her sister's new place didn't take long. When they got there, Lana took a moment to ogle the real estate.

"Well, someone bought quite the place for themselves." Ema's 'small house' was bigger than three of Lana's back home. "Is land just cheap here?"

"Yeah, kinda," Ema tapped a finger on her chin. "More like 'we have you working over a hundred hours a week, but at least we pay well'. I had to beg the new Justice Minister to talk to the police chief and give me these days off."

Upwards of a hundred hours?! "Oh my- Ema! Why would you buy a nice place if you never even see it?"

"Hey, I do too see it! I pass by it every day on my walk from the palace to the Hall of Justice. And all my forensic supplies get shipped here, so I visit at least once every few days."

Lana couldn't help but notice how she said nothing about sleeping in her own house. Well, the royal residence was only a block off (they'd passed it on the way), and they'd have to go to court together in the mornings anyway…

 _Oh, Ema_. "I guess it helps with image, too. Close, but not too close."

"Yeah, that too." Her sister looked around, trying to be a good host. "Hey, do you want some food? I know this really great bar/restaurant five blocks south, and if you ask nicely, they make yak burgers for you. Maya taught them how."

"What time is it, here?" Lana asked her sister. "We wouldn't want to ruin dinner."

"About four pm. But I know how much plane food sucks, so it's fine."

And she'd crossed the International Date Line, which meant she'd lost two days in transit. Fun. "No, I can wait. Let's just talk."

"Huh? What do you want to talk about?" Ema looked genuinely surprised at this request. It was a testament to how little of it they did together. "Your new job going okay? They aren't giving youu a hard time because of the past, right?"

"No. Ema, it isn't about me," Lana had gotten an assistant manager job at Lordly Tailor, where her boss was also a former inmate. She'd been sympathetic, and Mr. Tailor agreed: if both women were good employees, why not put the past where it belongs? "I want to know about _you_. How are you, here?"

"Oh! I'm great, I guess. Busy, but I was expecting that." She looked like she was pondering something. "It's funny. I'm doing more investigation work than I ever did as a regular detective, but I'm less _tired_ than I used to be. It finally feels like what I'm doing has a purpose, you know? Sure, hours are long and the work is hard, but I actually feel like I'm making a difference now."

"You're appreciated here."

"Exactly! Sure, the people here have lots of weirdly specific customs, and that takes getting used to, but most everyone is nice. Though not always with the best intentions…"

"What do you mean?"

"They know I'm connected to the acting ruler of Khura'in and are used to a government who imprisons their family if they displease the queen. I can't tell if they're cooperating because they want to, or because they're scared of what happens otherwise."

"What happens otherwise?"

"I'm... actually not sure. Everything the ex-queen wrote into law is still in the books until something new specifically addresses it, but none of it is enforced. Best I can tell, Nahyuta is rewriting the laws as it becomes necessary."

There he was again. Lana wanted to reserve some of her judgement for when she actually met the guy, but no harm in asking a few questions before then. "Does he talk about these things with you?"

"Sometimes. He's usually not very open about stuff, but I think the stress wears him down. He's trying to prosecute cases, participate in the clergy of Khura'in, and run a state at the same time. The only time he sleeps is when I grab him by the braid and drag him into bed with me. Or his mother threatens to strike him down with lightning if he's not done in an hour."

 _What the- never mind. I probably don't want to know._

"I try to help, but I don't think I'm doing very much. I could barely follow American politics. Khura'in's? No chance."

Lana took it all in with the same, impassive expression. Truth was, she had no clue how to respond to all that. "I know you like him, but... he sounds like a lot of trouble."

"It's not Nahyuta's fault. And it might not sound like it, but things _have_ settled down over here. The first few weeks were the worst of it because no one knew what was going on. Now, it's still busy, but at least we have a routine established."

"I didn't say it was. I'm just wondering if-"

 _Knock knock!_ "Forensic Investigator Skye?"

Ema was the first one out of her seat, rushing to the door like she was expecting something. Or someone.

"Oh! Hey, Corporal. What's going on?"

There was a man of about thirty years standing outside the door. He had thick black hair, a stiff back, and a small scroll of decorated parchment in his hand. "This is for you. I was asked to deliver it right away by the royal regent himself, minutes before he entered a meeting. He apologizes that he was unable to come in person, but he would like to welcome you and your older sister to the royal residence this evening for an informal dinner. It is his current belief that the royal advisor and former queen Her Mercifulness Lady Amara and heir apparent Her Benevolence Princess Rayfa will also be in attendance. It his his hope you will be there, though this should in no way be considered an official summons and attendance is optional. Thank you."

And with that, he handed Ema the paper and left. She unscrolled it, spent a few seconds reading, and blushed.

"Good things?"

"...How does dinner sound? It's in an hour."

"Fine with me." She'd be meeting this man sooner than she thought.

How wonderful.

* * *

 **A/N's: I actually copied this over from the kink meme, but the actual prompt included Lana and Nahyuta having sex, and I don't want to write that part anymore. So from here on out, I'm just gonna post on here and ao3 a cute story about the two families meeting and Lana being a protective sister/near-motherly figure to her sweet Ema. And I get to write about Lana after prison, a woefully unexplored topic.**

 **Well, hope you're enjoying it so far! Thanks for reading, please review, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	2. Meeting

Chapter Two: Meeting

Lana tried to make herself seem presentable, she really did. But after fifteen hours on a plane with little sleep, it just wasn't happening.

"Don't fuss so much. This is an informal dinner." Ema hadn't done anything at all to her appearance. Was she just used to it?

"How can anything with the royal family of a country be informal?"

"They're people, too. No one can be perfect and regal all the time. Though his mother is close."

"Ema, you're not helping."

"Look, you're fine. They won't judge you for what you look like. They already know all about you from me."

"Fine." Lana still didn't feel comfortable going to a palace in her current state. At least she'd changed into better clothes. After her fussing session was over and Lana set her suitcase on a spare bed, the sisters set off for the palace on foot.

The walk there was nice and calm. The sun had begun its descent at the tops of the mountains, framing their silhouette and covering the city in shadow. The result was breathtaking.

Was this something Ema appreciated, about living here? Lana sure never saw this much nature in LA. Usually it didn't bother her, but this… she could understand getting used to this. Even if it was quite cold out.

Entering the royal residence was overall a smooth affair. Ema seemed to know the guard at the gate personally, and was allowed inside the second he saw the scroll and Lana was introduced.

Inside was a small village in itself. Off to one end was a large tomb, covered in the image of dragons. There appeared to be an opening on the other side of the wall, as well as an extension of the building. It was… a museum under construction?

Then, there were three palaces, two small and one large. Lana had assumed the main palace was the one they'd been headed to, but Ema pulled her into one of the side quarters, the one that looked like the temple she'd seen earlier.

"Nahyuta's not actually a king, so he chose not to live in the royal palace. He got the royal consort's old place, and had it remodeled," her sister explained.

"Okay." _I'm… judging his decorating choices._ It would be the equivalent of Lana deciding she wanted to sleep in a church every night. How could that in any way be comfortable?

Ema was about to open the door to the residence when it was pulled away from the other side. In its place stood a teenage girl, with twin black braids, green eyes, and a pink dress. Lana recognized her from the pictures in the media as Princess Rayfa.

She let Ema speak first."Good evening, Your Benevolence. Is dinner ready?"

"Bun Head! You're early," Rayfa stared at her, looking like she wanted to be angry about something. Her eyes flicked over to Lana. "You're… her sister, right?"

"Yes, Your… Benevolence," Lana didn't know what else to say. She held out her hand to be shaken, then put it down with nothing happened. "My name is Lana Skye. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"So you're the one who raised Bun Head. I have a few questions about your-"

"Rayfa, please don't leave our guests standing outside. Invite them in, like a good hostess."

Another female voice. This time, a tall woman appeared next to her daughter. With her pale hair and kind face, she was almost as tall as Lana… and a thousand times as beautiful. There was no mistaking her face, nor her intangible air of grace and serenity. Lady Amara.

Was the former queen really older than Lana? She barely looked older than Ema. Did women not age in Khura'in?

"Mother! I'm sorry," the princess instantly cowered, a blush showing up on her face. "I thought this was an informal dinner."

"It is. But you should be kind to your guests at all times. Not just as a queen, but as someone welcoming another into their home," the ethereal woman turned back to the Skye sisters. "My apologies, for not introducing myself. I am Lady Amara Sigatar Khura'in. Dinner tonight is my creation. I haven't cooked before, but I pray to the Holy Mother it turned out alright."

"Nice to meet you, Lady Amara. My name is Lana Skye." This time, her hand was shaken with a soft, smooth grip. Lana was grinning like an idiot. She didn't know what else to do.

"Good evening, Lana, and Happiraki. Ema has told us much about you. Only good things, I assure you." She stepped off to the side, encouraging her daughter to do the same. "Please, come inside. Nahyuta was kind enough to let me use his kitchen, and I can't stand here much longer or I'll burn something." She left them to their own devices after that. Lana couldn't help but watch her walk away.

"Where is Nahyuta, anyway?"

"Still meeting with the Head Priests of our border towns. Best I understand, they're requesting more secure defenses for the winter storms."

"I don't know what's taking Braid Head so long," the teenage princess said in a voice that wasn't quite complaining. "It all sounds like a very simple affair."

"Must be the money," Ema grumbled. "Nahyuta's frugal about almost everything, and I'm sure the border people want tons."

Hadn't Ema also said her boyfriend had no objections spending money on her? Lana was curious, here.

"I am what?"

Everyone turned around. Ema reacted first. "Nahyuta!"

So the fresh prince of Khura'in finally makes an appearance. This would be interesting.

He looked happy enough to see Ema, giving her a warm if tired smile. Lana's sister ran up to him, then looked back at Lana. "Lana, this is Nahyuta. Nahyuta, my sister."

Lana didn't say anything right away. She was too busy analyzing his every move. In the end, he took up the initiative, politely introducing himself and offering his hand to be shook. Lana took it, momentarily grasping his long, soft fingers. Delicate, but not quite feminine.

"Ema spoke quite highly of you, Ms. Skye. When she told me you were coming to visit her, she insisted we have a chance to meet."

"I'm glad." Lana chose her words carefully, suddenly remembering he was a current head of state. "Ema's had a lot to say about you as well."

"Okay, enough of what I said." Ema seemed very bored with the whole affair. "Why don't we sit down, or help your mom with the meal?"

Her boyfriend shook his head, fingers shaped in the image of the Amazing Nine-Tails. "Mother seems quite determined she accomplish this task of her own doing. She wants to present us with a full table upon our arrival. It would be rude to interrupt her."

"Hm..." Ema pulled out an ever present bag of Snackoos, munching slowly and meticulously. She looked from Lana to Nahyuta, eyes darting and restless.

Lana's eyes landed on the princess, who was still in the room with them. The princess just watched her with wide eyes, evaluating the new foreigner within her family home.

Lots of evaluation going on here. Lana supposed a verbal test couldn't hurt.

"So... Regent Sahdmadhi. What's the latest news here in Khura'in?"

"Nothing quite that exciting, I'm afraid." He offered a slight smile that was barely there, a gesture of politeness more than anything else. "And please, Ms. Skye. There's no need for any formalities tonight."

 _Your speech patterns say otherwise._ He must not do this all the time, or Ema would have a hard time being with him. Through with their busy schedules, Lana doubted they did much talking in their time together. Her partner in her senior year of college had been much the same way.

"Okay... Mr. Sahdmadhi. How are the courts faring here?"

"Revolution isn't a one step process, but progress is being made. The people of Khura'in are growing accustomed to the sight of lawyers once more. More notably, Apollo isn't the only defense attorney anymore. Since other lawyers have been released from prison or returned to the country, a few of them have wanted to return to their old job. This is especially good news for cities outside the capital, where English isn't as common." Lana supposed that made sense. Even now, she missed her days as a detective. "What do you do for a living, Ms. Skye?"

"I... manage a store. With somebody else."

"Ema said you were a detective like her once."

"I was never that interested in forensics. It was regular detective work for me."

"Until she became Chief Prosecutor, that is," Ema broke in, causing Lana to flinch. It wasn't the proudest time in her life, and she really wished she could have gone a dinner without it being shoved in her face. "She had the job for two years!"

"Like Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Sort of." Lana avoided the specifics. "The job description was a little different back then. Mr. Edgeworth had only been prosecutor a few years at the time." And Damon Gant and Blaise Debeste and Manfred Von Karma had all still been around. It wasn't a good time.

It was at that point the man seemed to catch on. He was more perceptive than Ema, it seems. "Well, welcome to this humble kingdom. The Holy Mother is delighted with your arrival."

 _How do you know?_ Lana always thought it was weird when clergypeople (of any religion) did this. Then again, she and Ema hadn't grown up with any sort of religion in their household. The whole thing was alien to her. She wondered how Ema was handling it so well. Miss Scientifically Speaking and all.

"...Does anyone know what Mother intends to make?" The princess spoke up for the first time in ages. Not gonna lie, Lana had forgotten she was there. She seemed to have been brooding the whole time. "I'm hungry, and she's been keeping it a secret."

"I really don't know," Ema admitted. "I hope it isn't too spicy."

Lana seconded the notion. She didn't know if Khura'in was the same, but most the Asian food she'd had before had some sort of kick to it. Not appealing to her.

"No worries. Mother knows she has foreigners eating with us, being a novice cook besides. She wouldn't make anything too extreme."

As if on cue, the group of four heard a pan fall to the ground with a loud clang, seemingly coming from the kitchen.

"Your Mercifulness, are you all right?" Lana didn't recognize the speaker's voice. Was it a servant?

"Please, dear. No need to worry. Dinner wasn't harmed, and I'm uninjured." This voice was softer, calmer. It must have been Lady Amara from earlier.

A few minutes later, the former queen came into the living room by way of the dining area. She had bits of food stuck in her hair, but didn't seem to notice. "Apologies for the wait. Dinner..." her arms reached out, calling forward several animals who showed up out of nowhere, "is served."

* * *

 **A/N's: Well, we have some first impressions going on here. So far, I would say Lana's still a little on edge, though I think it would be OOC of her to dislike Yuty from the outset. Especially when you consider the sheer amount they have in common, even if they don't quite know about that yet. It will come up, I promise.**

 **But this was a fun thing to write. Amara made me smile so much during the game, and I wanted to give her some of my own experiences when cooking for a group of people. Rayfa was harder to fit in, but I love her as well.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, thank you so much for the reviews and everything this story has received already, and I'll see you when I have another chapter out.**


	3. Dinner

Chapter Three: Dinner

Lana followed the hostess into a dining area of sorts, with a low table and six cushions laid out on the floor. Unsure of the protocol when it came to seating, she waited for everyone else to choose their place. Lady Amara took the spot closest to the kitchen, with Princess Rayfa sitting next to her. Her son placed himself off to the other side, Ema on his left. Between a moody teen and her sister, Lana chose to sit beside Ema.

Glasses of water and small plates were orbiting the main dish, a simple plate of meat with vegetables strewn about. Lana was relieved to know she wouldn't have to use chopsticks tonight, if nothing else.

"So, what was in the falling pan we heard earlier?"

"Oh." Lady Amara giggled, covering her mouth. "Well, as you can see, dinner survived, but... Let us simply say my crash course in dessert making crashed. The ruined pashra'sueet had to be disposed of."

"Darn," the teenager pouted.

"That's too bad. I was hoping Lana could try some while she's here." Mulling it over, Ema grinned. "I guess we'll just have to go buy some from the bazaar!"

 _Oh Ema. You and your penchant for sweets_. Lana honestly couldn't bring herself to care either way.

A laugh. "I think we'll have to thank the Holy Mother that nothing else was destroyed in my incompetence. I'm no Mrs. Inmee, it seems."

"Mother, don't be so hard on yourself. I've enjoyed many of the food items you made for me."

"You're too kind, Rayfa. But simple snacks are no match for true cuisine."

"Regardless, let us be thankful there's plenty of edible food before us." Nahyuta ended the conversation with another small smile, to which his mother laughed. Lana watched him, trying to discern if he was teasing or just rude.

And with that, Lady Amara led her children in a short prayer, which the Skyes politely abstained from. As they went for their food, Lana was surprised food wasn't passed around but snatched up with a fork from all directions. It was chaotic, to be sure.

She watched Ema take a bite, discreetly asking what it was. It made her cringe when Ema answered with her mouth full, mumbling something about yak.

After a minute, Lana took a bite. The texture was different than she was used to, but nothing bad. The spices, at least, had been kept moderate.

"How is it, Ms. Skye?"

She flinched. Lady Amara had been watching her the whole time. "Wonderful."

"Please dear, flattery is for formal occassions and power grabs. I've come to prefer honesty over the years."

That obvious, huh? "...It's better than plane food, that much is certain."

Ema snorted, and the man next to her smiled. They knew what she was talking about.

"Ah yes. The flight from here to America is quite long, I recall. Did you fly here directly, or connect in Tokyo?"

"Direct. I don't like chasing flights, especially if one gets delayed." Lana had never been one for traveling, having done next to none of it in her life. The trip here was her third time on a plane.

"There's also less chance one of the airlines will lose your luggage." Nahyuta added. "I can't but wonder the fate of that never recovered."

"Why, how many times did it happen to you?"

"...Perhaps ten. Considering how much I used to travel, that's only a handful of occasions."

"I see." Lana didn't have a response to that. She shoved more food into her mouth, merely listening as Princess Rayfa went into a long monologue about spirit training. She remembered the gist of it from Mia Fey, but the details were alien to her. But Lady Amara seemed to be a patient teacher, if nothing else.

"At this rate, your coronation could take place next Founder's Day." Lady Amara sighed at the thought, gazing off into the distance. "I remember my own, all those years ago. Dhurke and I had just married, and the weather was meant to be. The priests claimed it was a symbol of good fortune, for my reign to start that way. But we all mistake the signs at some point in our lives. It was good fortune for one person, at least." The last part was spoken with a sigh.

Lana tried to remember what she could about the political situation here. On the plane over, she'd had nothing to do but read.

Twenty five years ago, Queen Amara had taken the throne with her new husband, a lawyer from humble beginnings. She became pregnant with her first child only a few months in, relying on her sister for more and more to care for the state. Dhurke Sahdmadhi hadn't been one for state affairs, preferring to continue taking cases of the poor in need of legal help and visiting bars every evening, something he was later insulted for.

After the baby boy (Nahyuta) was born, Queen Amara never made much of an attempt to reclaim her duties, content with the job her sister was doing and the duties of being a new mother. Her title became more and more ceremonial as Ga'ran worked without recognition. Angry with her position, Ga'ran became unwieldy at that time and tried to take more power, lashing out semi-publicly when Dhurke and later Amara sought to reign her in. To prevent further incident, Queen Amara promoted her from a prosecutor to Minister of Justice. Ga'ran chose not to accept the consolation and attempted to continue her duties as before, but Amara always refused. Eventually, she came to believe Dhurke was the reason she couldn't persuade her sister to give in.

So twenty three years ago, she hatched a plan with Inga, a noble's youngest son and detective she'd often partnered with, to fake an assassination plot against Amara and frame Dhurke for it. With the head detective and lead prosecutor against him, Dhurke never stood a chance. All in all, any happiness Amara might have had as queen was born of ignorance and initial neglect. And while Lana felt bad for her, she hadn't exactly been painted as blameless in the articles.

Of course, she wasn't about to say those things here. These people were near gods in Khura'in. It seemed unthinkable she'd get away with criticizing them here.

It would be interesting, to see how Nahyuta handled such a position of power. Hopefully better than Lana had hers.

"Lana? Can you hear me?"

"Hm?" She looked over at Ema, who was staring. "Did you say something?"

"I was merely asking about Ema's childhood," Nahyuta spoke with a mischievous smile. "I'm afraid she already knows all of my embarrassing moments, and it's rather unfair of her not to share any about herself."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Ema's face was serious, causing Princess Rayfa to laugh.

Lana pretended to consider it. "Hm... I don't know. It seems like he's at a disadvantage here."

"Lana! You're my sister. You should be on my side!"

"As if that's ever stopped my relatives," Nahyuta countered. "Well, Ms. Skye? Do you have anything I can use when she attempts to make me blush?"

 _Somehow, I just can't see you blushing._ Still Lana couldn't deny she was tempted. What story about her little sister should she tell?

Oh! She knew the perfect one. "When Ema was in fourth grade, she wanted to show the teacher how much she knew about science. So she tried to power a lightbulb using salt water, except... She didn't use salt water. She used-"

"Lana!" Ema cut her off. "I mixed up some bottles and got acid in my teacher's eyes. It was an accident."

"Yes, that vinegar you used was left over from when you mixed vinegar and baking soda on the counter. I got to clean it up when she was done."

Amara giggled. "That sounds exactly like Rayfa when she was younger. She was such an adventurous girl!" She paused for a second as Rayfa protested, eventually consoling her after more teasing remarks. "So, the two of you are how many years apart?"

"Thirteen," Ema answered, glad for a change in subject.

"Well, no wonder then. The way you talk about each other, I nearly thought Ms. Skye was your mother. Do you parents ever tease you about it?"

Nahyuta turned away. Ema bit her lip, leaving Lana to explain. "They... died. Many years ago. I became Ema's guardian after that, and... I guess I sort of did become her mother. But I'm still just her sister. Or something in between, at least."

Nahyuta had reacted to the comment, same as Ema. She must have told him all about it at some point.

"Well, I'm sorry for your loss. You two must be very strong, to deal with such a loss at so young an age."

"I was in college," Lana replied. She remembered moving back into her parent's tiny house to live with her sister, losing so many friends when they couldn't understand what she was going through. In those first few months, Mia Fey seemed like the only one who understood.

"I apologize for bringing it up." Amara seemed slightly flustered, though she kept her composure. "I'm not a good person to have casual dinner with, am I?"

Lana smiled. "When I heard I was having dinner with the royal family of a country, I didn't think there would be such thing as casual."

"And I told her not to be concerned. Everyone's a person first, right?"

"Agreed." Nahyuta closed his eyes, expression serene. "We are all stripped down to our very souls before the Holy Mother. Titles are not so important that they make one's life more important than another's."

Lana thought this was an odd line of thought for a man like Nahyuta, but she couldn't rightly call him out on it. Not without realizing her own hypocrisy. If what Ema said about him was true, they had more in common than she'd thought. Maybe that's why she was so quick to forgive him a few months ago.

She hoped she hadn't set the wrong example for Ema. Grateful as she was that Ema was still in her life after the crimes she'd committed... Lana had also gone to prison for those crimes. She acknowledged that what she done was wrong, and spent years paying for it. Lana hoped Ema understood that the punishment her sister had received was fair.

What she wanted to know was how this man was paying for his own sins. But she wasn't about to raise a fuss in front of his mother and sister and Ema, who would undoubtedly defend him. Lana would have to be strategic about this. There was a reason she hadn't mentioned her mission to anyone.

"Thank you for the food, Lady Amara. It was kind of you to invite me, and I enjoyed the meeting. But..."

"Oh forgive me! You must be quite tired from the flight." Amara turned to the side, eyes lost in memory. "I remember back when I was still Nayna, and Nahyuta would return from trips to overseas. He was always so tired and cranky."

"Mother, please." His mother only smiled wider at the edge to his voice. "Please Ms. Skye, don't feel forced to stay here any longer than you wish. It was our pleasure to welcome you to this humble kingdom."

"You're not even going to stay for dessert?" Rayfa asked.

"There's no dessert, remember?" Ema pointed out, pulling her labcoat out from behind her. She followed her sister to the door, eyes temporarily landing on Lana's half eaten plate. There were a few more minutes of goodbyes to get through before the two could return to Ema's apartment.

"Well, did you have fun?" Ema asked on their walk back.

"It was different." Lana didn't have much of a reply for her.

"Do you wanna stop by a shop to try some pashra'sueet?"

"Not tonight." Lana had things to think about.

How was she going to go about this?

* * *

 **A/N's: Sorry to leave everyone waiting. I meant to get this out earlier, before I started Camp NaNoWriMo.**

 **Yes, I'm participating. Gonna write my first full original novel, everyone! Or at least, the first 20K of it this month. The camps are nicer than the actual thing, because you get to set your own word count instead of being required to shoot for the 50K. Still, I probably won't be updating this fic at all this month. Hope you all understand.**

 **But I wanted to make sure you had something to tide yourselves over with in the meantime. How are you enjoying the story so far? Let me know in the reviews, and see you in May!**


	4. Argument

Chapter Four: Argument

By the time Lana and Ema walked through the front door, Lana was no more ready to broach the topic than she was when they left the residence. How did she even start?

And it wasn't like the two of them had any sort of experience with this. The last time Ema talked to her about a boy, she'd been in college in Europe. Lana couldn't exactly evaluate him through a phone. In high school, Ema rarely talked to her about anything, let alone boys she liked. Lana had herself to blame for that.

Besides, it wasn't as though she hated the prince, hesitant though she was. He seemed polite enough. But a soft word and pretty smile wasn't worth all of Ema's time and sleep. She was working herself to death just to be with him. She'd never admit it, but Lana knew had no intent of staying with him in this country. If she did, she wouldn't make the extra effort to return to LA every so often.

But at the same time, she never would have come here if it hadn't been for him. It took a force beyond this world to keep Ema from a Snackoo bag, let alone the modern world.

Lana knew her sister. She knew how persistent she could be about things. She knew, more than anyone else, how difficult it was to make Ema give up.

But if she did nothing, it would tear her sister apart. She should've come over sooner, and ripped the bandage off early. But the longer those two were together, the more pain it would be when they split up. Lana didn't want her sister to suffer. She had to at least give her some advice.

"You weren't very hungry at dinner," Ema commented, bringing her sister out of her thoughts. "Is anything wrong?"

"I ate on the plane."

"You didn't have much to say, either." Ema was analyzing her like a crime scene. "Are you sure you're feeling well?"

"I'm just tired," Lana replied, trying to end the conversation as soon as possible. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Outside."

"What?"

"It's a flushing toilet and everything, don't worry. It's just not connected to everything else."

She paused. "Why an outhouse?"

"Because it was an outhouse when I bought it. This is an old place. I had to get the parts shipped in for a toilet, sink, _and_ shower. And finding someone to install it? Kinda surprised the place even had electricity."

Wow. Lana figured Khura'in would be behind the US technologically, but she hadn't guessed how far. How did Ema cope? Her fancy smartphone couldn't do half its tasks out here.

But she wasn't going to bring it up now. She needed a shower first. "Be back in a few minutes."

Starting up the shower was different than she expected, and it took her a bit to figure out how the hot water worked, but once Lana was in, it was heaven. For the first time since the plane ride, Lana felt her muscles relax. She always did her best thinking in the shower.

What was it going to take to get Ema to realize what was happening to her? Lana feared that however she approached the subject, it would end with their relationship strained and going home early. And she wasn't disapproving entirely, but... had Ema considered this at all? Somehow, it felt like she hadn't. There were times it felt like Ema never considered the consequences of her actions.

Maybe Lana could start there. Just get Ema to consider her position, and the difficulties attached. If Ema realized how impossible it all was herself, Lana wouldn't have to play the bad guy. She didn't know how things would end if she did.

As she exited the shower and dried herself off, Lana simulated conversations in her head, trying to think of the best way to convey her message. Did she really have to do this tonight?

Well, it wasn't like she had much time here. Might as well do it when they're alone and relaxed.

When she walked back into the main building, Ema was already in nightclothes. She seemed to be reading... a book of scriptures?

"What is that?"

"Oh, hey Lana." Ema didn't look up. "It's a translation of one of the many, many holy books in Khura'inism. I agreed to read it if Nahyuta agreed to read a book about evolution."

"How is that going?"

"Better than I thought. He doesn't seem very interested in the theory as a whole, but finds the idea of micro-evolution possible."

Huh. "I doubt a clergyman would be too interested in scientific theory, anyway."

"Gregor Mendel was an abbot," Ema countered. "Science and religion aren't mutually exclusive, you know."

"Weren't you the one who once told me they were?"

"I was wrong."

"Hm." Lana didn't know what to say to that. She vaguely wondered if Ema would ever consider converting for this guy's sake. If you asked Lana just yesterday, it would have seemed impossible to her. "Is the book interesting, at least?"

"Mmhm. I'm to the part where the Holy Mother watches her new husband die in war, and flees to seek answers about the nature of the world. She hasn't become a goddess yet, apparently."

"Huh." Lana knew next to nothing about Khura'inism, beyond the importance of spirit channeling and the idea it all came from one lady. The royal family claimed they were descendants of the Holy Mother, and that was why they'd never been overthrown, thirteen hundred years after founding the dynasty. The story went that if the Khura'in family line were to leave power, the country would cease to exist and fall into a state of eternal war. It was crazy to think about, but whatever it took to maintain order, she guessed.

She tuned back in as Ema went on. "If it were just a work of fiction, I think I would enjoy the read, but Nahyuta takes it so seriously. I don't understand why."

"Religion means a lot to some people. It might not make sense to you, but maybe you have to accept that the two of you have differences."

"I might just have to." Ema slumped. "I try to understand him, but sometimes... I don't know."

"You feel like you aren't a part of his world?"

"Not exactly. I mean, Apollo isn't Khura'inist either, but he's a part of it enough. It's just... with all the praying he does, I feel like a side chick to his goddess or something."

"A side chick to his ancestor?" Lana was thinking about how to spin this. Maybe it would be easier than she thought.

"I know it's weird, and I am trying. But it isn't just him either. Did you know conversion is a requirement for gaining citizenship here? That's why this place is one hundred percent Khura'inist: because if you practice another religion, you have to move out within the year. I have a work visa excepting me from the law, but-"

"That's crazier than I thought." Lana wondered if this was the best opportunity she was going to get. "You know, when I first heard you were going to be working over here, I was pretty surprised. I looked up this place, and it didn't sound like a place you'd like to live in. What made you come here?"

"I met Nahyuta before I knew anything about this place. He and I worked better together than anyone I've ever been with. It took a bit of sorting out, but... It was cases were crazy, but when are they not? For once, a prosecutor actually cared about and appreciated the work I did. Traveling with him reminded me of college in Europe. And then, after a case in America... we sorta became more. And for the first time in years, I was really happy about it. And-"

Lana couldn't listen to this. "That's really sweet, but-"

"He isn't the only reason I'm here, before you ask. I have other motives. I know Apollo spent part of his childhood here, but... he's my friend. I didn't want him to be alone. However hard you think my job is, his is ten times worse. And this place's legal system..." She sighed. "It's gotten better, but it's still so crazy. Also... I feel like I sat back and did nothing when the system back home went into a dark age. Maybe I help out here, I can make up for it, somehow."

"You don't have to feel that way. I did far more to bring it about than you ever did."

Ema swayed back and forth, finger on her chin. "You know... if you wanted to become a detective again, you probably could here. Nahyuta knows about your record, but if Gaspen Payne can have his ignored, so can you. They need the help badly enough, and think of how fun it would be. You could even-"

"No."

"No? Why not?"

"Because I've finally settled down into a life I'm comfortable with, and I'm not about to move halfway across the world to chase down an old fantasy. I still can't believe you did. You'd passed the forensics exam, Ema. You had everything you wanted, and you came here."

"You think passing some test was all I wanted? What's the point of doing what I love with no one to do it with? You think I had many friends back home?"

"You had me. You had Mr. Wright. Heck, what happened to your dreams of working with Mr. Edgeworth? Did you just drop everything for this guy?"

"I did work with Mr. Edgeworth, remember? Last month. I finished the case, went to some wedding, then came back here." Now Ema was riled up. "Do you really think I just dropped everything to come here?"

"That's what it looks like. You finally achieved what you'd been working at for _years_ , and suddenly it isn't enough for you? How many dreams are you going to chase down? You stopped wanting to marry a prince when you were six!"

"Who said anything about marriage? You think I'm acting delusional, here? I started liking Nahyuta before I even knew who his family was, and I'm not about to stop because of it."

She tried to pull back a bit. "You can like him all you want, but I want you to be honest with yourself: what chance does this have of working out?"

"What are you saying?"

"You heard what I said earlier: you two are very different people from different parts of the world. I think you're being rash. I wish you'd thought about it more before you started dating this guy." Lana was losing control here.

And apparently, so was Ema. "I'm not a child, Lana! I can make decisions for myself. And if I choose to date Nahyuta, you can't tell me not to."

"I can tell you it won't end happily. Ema, just think about it. If-"

"Do you think I haven't thought about it?! I think about us every day. I invited you over here to show you a part of my life, and you lecture me for it the first night. Why did you even come out here?"

"To see if you were happy," Lana confessed. "And I can tell you right now, you aren't going to be happy with this affair forever. You might as well-"

"Might as well what? Be alone all my life? Who are you to give me advice? The last time you loved somebody, she ditched you for a coffee addict! Then died! Not all of us want to be single at forty."

"Not all of us want to raise a child in our twenties, either! Not all of us want to sit in prison for ten years for trying to protect said child. But that's just how life is, you know? The sooner you accept it, the easier it is to just move on."

Ema's face went slack with shock. She dropped her book. Then her cheeks turned red. Before Lana could say anything more, her sister stormed out of her own house, leaving Lana to stand there in silence.

Lana picked up the scripture book from where Ema had dropped it. Did she go after her? Give her time to cool off? Nothing?!

So much for sisterly advice.

* * *

 **A/N's: Greetings, everyone! I am back, and with a rather emotional fight scene that I'm not sure how I feel about.**

 **On one hand, I feel like I made the Skye sisters too dramatic. But on the other, I can totally see them interacting like this. They definitely aren't your typical sibling relationship, and after years of Lana being restricted to a degree in Ema's life, it occurred to me she might not react well to Lana trying to influence it. Plus I wanted to explore Ema's rationale for going to Khura'in. If she and Nahyuta were really nothing in canon, her actions wouldn't make any sense. That, plus all the game's hinting, has led me to believe the ship's creation was intentional on Capcom's part.**

 **Oh, and I included past Mialana. Hope no one's surprised.**

 **Thanks for reading, expect maybe two more chapters of this fic, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	5. Sympathy

Chapter Five: Sympathy

Lana hung her head, letting out a breath of frustration.

Why did she always fail at this? Ema was all she had, and Lana knew how aloof she could be. Making lasting relationships was a personal struggle Ema knew she was sensitive about. Sometimes, it felt like everyone who cared about her was either dead or overseas. If she couldn't be a good family member to he sister, she was completely alone.

 _"Not all of us want to be single at forty."_

She knew in her heart that Ema didn't mean it. She saw it in her eyes the second after she said it. But that didn't stop the ache in her heart.

"Oh Ema, why do I always mess up at this?"

She sat in the same chair for who knows how long. She didn't cry (she never did), but she sure wasn't feeling pleasant. She thought about going out to look for Ema, then realized she'd only get lost in the foreign city. Ema would have an easier time finding her way home than Lana would.

And when a knock came at the door, it occurred to Lana she might not have to search after all.

She went to open the door, only to run into the cause of the argument itself: Nahyuta Sahdmadhi. He had a box of sweets in his hands and a tentative smile on his face.

"Good evening, Ms. Skye."

"Good evening." Lana looked behind him, only to lock eyes with a royal guard. She could only see one, but she imagined there must be more. "What brings you here so late?"

"Mother felt bad for ruining dessert, so a kitchen servant offered to make some in order to replace what was lost." He offered a small laugh. "Besides, of the local cuisine, pashra'sueet is one of Ema's personal favorites. I figured she would love some to share with you, so I brought a box over. Where is she, if I may ask?"

Lana wasn't sure how to answer this. "She... stepped out. I'm sure she'll be back soon."

Something changed in the prince's eyes, when she said that. The way he looked at her, it was a though he saw right through her lie. They stared at each other for a moment.

And then, it was like nothing had happened. He handed her the box of pastries, prompting her to taste one. It was sweet, caked in powdered sugar and dripping in juice. Lana could see why Ema liked them.

"Have you had one from this batch?"

"No, but there are plenty left over at the palace. These are for you and Ema to share."

Lana hesitated. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you had one. There's plenty in the box."

Gently, he pulled one out of the container, examining it thoroughly before taking a dainty bite. As opposed to Lana, whose clothing was caked in pastry. How did Ema put up with this?

"Thank you, Ms. Skye. You're very generous." He paused, scanning the room behind her. "I was hoping to speak with Ema. May I wait with you for her return?"

"Um... I don't really know when she's going to be back, and I'm sure you're very busy. I can pass on a message for you, if you'd like."

"Please, it's no trouble. Unless... I would be burdening you in some way?"

"No, of course not." What else could she do, refuse the regent? Lana didn't know the customs here, but that still felt like a bad idea. And she really couldn't think of any other excuses. "Please, come in."

She moved out of the way, glancing outside as he walked in. His guards didn't follow him, at least. Maybe they were used to him paying visits like this. Visits with a more, ah, _intimate_ nature.

Right away, his eyes were drawn to the scripture book on the floor. He picked it up, cradling its cover in his arms like a newborn child. The regent sounded almost hurt when he spoke. "Has Ema been reading this, to your knowledge?"

"She was reading it when I returned from the shower today. I think it just fell out of the chair." The lie at the end came easily. At least he didn't seem to notice this time.

That made the man smile, a bit more genuinely than he had at dinner. "That's good. It's enjoyable, for us to share parts of ourselves with each other. In just a few months, I've learned so much from her."

Lana felt a pinprick of guilt in her heart, but did her best to ignore it. "She mentioned that she enjoyed reading the story of the Holy Mother. When she told me about it, it sounded quite exciting."

"Her Holiness saved our good people from a fate of endless bloodshed. In Her honor, Khura'in has never declared war on anyone, from the founding of the nation to today." He spoke with a conviction Lana could never relate to. Must be nice, to be so sure of something in life.

"Hm..." Lana hummed, not looking the monk prince in the eye. Why couldn't the monks of this place be celibate?

"Is something on your mind, Ms. Skye?"

"Just Ema. She left rather suddenly. I wish I knew where she was."

"...I was under the impression you knew."

"Not really. She and I kinda got into a fight, before you showed up."

"I see." He folded his fingers and tilted his head downwards, meditating for a short moment. "She told me, about her relationship with you. About... the difficulties, she sometimes faced in understanding you. Forgive me if I intrude, but I truly think she cares about you."

And with that, it all came pouring out. Lana didn't know why. "I know she does, but sometimes, she just never listens to me. She thinks because she's an adult now and she's got the job she wants that she's invincible, and doesn't need to take advice from anyone. And it isn't that I'm not happy for her, but- I know how young she is, and I don't think she realizes just what she has ahead of her. Life is full of missteps, and just one bad choice can bring you just- absolute misery. For years." She sighed, slumping her shoulders. "I just wish she was more cautious."

He sat down beside her, placing the book on the coffee table. "I sympathize, with you. Some days, I look at my own sister, and feel the exact same way. In fact, I think you phrased it better than I ever could."

Oh, that's right. He and Princess Rayfa... she hadn't known he was her brother until a trial last May. Lana couldn't even imagine. She and Ema may have their differences, but at least they'd always known they were siblings. The princess might have seemed okay at dinner, but Lana could only imagine how she felt about it all.

"I care about Rayfa. I want to protect Rayfa. But about Rayfa? I know almost nothing."

"Sometimes, I think the same thing about Ema. Every time I think I know her and try to act on it, I find out I've been wrong all along. It's been years, like this. And it never stops."

"If it's any consolation, I know Ema would love to work it out with you, if only she knew how. She was very excited when she heard you were coming to visit. it sounds like she planned to show you everything here." He coughed. "Everything she found notable, that is. I personally think she left a few things out."

"Hm..." She knew he was trying to make her feel better, but the whole situation felt strange. She barely knew the guy.

"She'll be back soon. You just have to wait." He turned to look at her. "You mean too much to her."

"And you too, apparently." Lana grumbled.

He blinked. "Before Ema entered my life, I had resigned myself to a fate in the depths of hell. My life was nothing more substantial than seeking to kill the dreams of others, all while I suppressed the dream inside me. All while I pretended it was what Her Holiness wanted.

"I often give credit to Apollo, and truly, he deserves as much. But meeting your sister was like discovering what it means to live again. Her passion for what she does was genuine, far more than my mask could have ever been. Her thoroughness and determination, her resoluteness towards finding the truth was something I admired, regardless of its effects on my case. I reveled in that light in her eyes, envied it even. And so I asked to take her wherever I go, in hopes that I would find the same thing in me. In her, I remembered why I had became a prosecutor in the first place. Even when she raged and cursed against me, I couldn't find it in myself to let her go, and move on. I told myself that I was simply jealous, that I wanted what she had.

"And on that day, when I finally climbed out of the pit and to the love of my living family, she was there. I had gained what I wanted, and still I could not bear to see her part from me. So I asked her to stay, and still I revel in the light of her eyes. As the world goes mad around us, she gives me the strength to press on. The strength to hope for and create a better future."

Lana was silent as he spoke. She'd heard from others that the regent could be eloquent, but here she was, experiencing it for herself. Was it his silver tongue that caused Ema to fall in love? She wasn't the type to be swayed by looks.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're Ema's sister. Her closest remaining family. You raised her to be the wonderful person she is. You deserve to know how other people see your work. Not to mention," he leaned in, tone getting slightly more serious, "my mother's first long talk with Ema involved investigation into her intentions, with me. She was curious about the man her son was and the company he kept. Seeing the way you studied us at dinner... It made me wonder if you were here doing the same."

Lana pulled back. He'd nailed it almost on the head.

"Well I am. And if you're trying to convince me of something, it doesn't matter. Ema's going to stay with you no matter what I say."

"That's not what you were arguing about, was it?" he asked. "If it was, I'm sorry. It isn't my wish to come between the two of you."

"No- I mean, yes. I just-" _didn't think I'd have to say any of this to you. I don't even know you._ "I just want to know Ema is safe and happy. If she isn't safe here, I don't want her to be here, no matter what guy she likes."

"Don't let the media scare you, Ms. Skye. The most dangerous time for her here is past, and as the revolution goes on, things will only get better. It's another reason we haven't announced our relationship to the nation. I don't want to put her in danger, and she doesn't want to be guarded at all times. And if I weren't making Ema happy, I would hope she knows she can leave whenever she wishes. If you're concerned about anything else, that's something that can be discussed. And while I don't blame you for being protective-"

"I know, I know. My sister's an adult. Kinda hard to miss. And yet, I feel like I missed it all."

"I sympathize with you once more, Ms. Skye. But what else can we do? It's unbecoming to attempt living in the past, is it not? We can only be active in the present, in hopes we miss nothing more."

Gosh, was he always like this? Lana was charmed and annoyed all at once.

He seemed to sense her slight hostility, because it was then he chose to excuse himself. "It seems Ema may be a while yet. I fear I've outstayed my welcome," he bowed, "Goodnight, Ms. Skye. And may the Holy Mother watch over you while you stay."

"G'Night." Lana felt rude, but if it meant he was finally leaving, then so be it. She didn't want to feel any more confused than she already did. "I'll let Ema know you stopped by."

"Thank you."

As he closed the door behind him, Lana got herself ready for bed. If Ema came back during the night, Lana didn't hear it.

She was too tired to listen anymore.

* * *

 **A/N's: Yay! My first fic update of the summer! On the first day of my summer break, no less!**

 **Expect a lot more updates from me, now. AAI3 is back in gear, my CS review of Turnabout Revolution is almost done (I only have to finish trial latter), and I know who I'm doing for the next ERB:AA. Speaking of updates, I hope you liked this one. It's a bit different, seeing as Ema isn't physically in it. If it feels like she was gone longer than the argument warrants, just know I was originally going to include a scene of her going over to talk to Apollo, only to see that Apollo is busy and them both getting lost in his work while she complains out loud. But then I scrapped that idea, because all the previous chapters feature Lana's POV and I wanted to remain consistent. Hope that works out for me, here.**

 **Also, there's just one chapter left planned. I know vaguely how I wanna resolve this, but I'm starting to think it may take longer. Will let you know when chapter six comes out.**

 **In the meantime, thanks for reading, please review, and I will see you on the far side!**


	6. Reconcilitation

Chapter Six: Reconciliation

Lana woke up the faint chiming of bells, followed by the deep bellow of a gong. When she looked out the window, the sky was just beginning to brighten. Sunrise.

How close did Ema live to the temple, again? Lana remembered a longer walk, but she also remembered a lot of turns. Maybe the absolute distance wasn't all that much. Still, Lana didn't think she would want to live near a place that played music at dawn every morning. How did Ema sleep through this?

Oh, right. She didn't seem to sleep here much at all. It was only an impression Lana had, but it was one Ema hadn't done anything to deny. Nor had the silver-tongued regent she called a boyfriend.

Nahyuta Sahdmadhi. Lana fell back and groaned just thinking about him. His face in the news, his comments at dinner, his attempts to appeal to her last night. Lana tried and failed to be against him as a person, but she was stalwart in her thoughts about him and Ema together. It just shouldn't happen.

Ema didn't belong here. She didn't belong in a world where religion was favored over science. She didn't belong in a world where power was gained by staging a coup against siblings and spouses. She didn't belong in a world where protesters were beaten and arrested for seeking a fair trial that discerns the truth of a crime. She didn't belong in a world where she and Lana were once again apart.

Ema had been given a choice, and for the life of her, Lana didn't know why she'd chosen here. No man deserved the power to control her life. It wasn't personal, and yet, it personally irked her. It wasn't something Lana could comprehend.

But... if she and Ema kept fighting like this over it, it would only serve to push her sister away. Lana was all too familiar with Ema's stubbornness, even as she refused to acknowledge her own.

She tried to fall back asleep, to no avail. As the bells continued to chime, the faint sound of chanting began to fill the air. Hundreds of people in places all over the city were taking part in their morning prayer. The louder it got, the more impossible it would be for Lana to sleep through. And so she got up.

Lana walked into the living room of her sisters house, barefoot and in her night clothes. On the couch she found Ema, sitting and staring at her.

"You came back," Lana said.

"I got back hours ago. I was helping Apollo with his paperwork. We lost track of time." Ema tilted her head. "Were you worried?"

"A little," Lana admitted. "How was Mr. Justice?"

"Busy, but that's normal. He appreciated the help, but told me to get back here before midnight so I don't upset you even more. But by the time I came back here, you were already asleep. I figured you deserved it after your long flight, and left you to it."

"So you told him about our... talk, last night?"

"Yeah." Ema cringed. "I... said some things I shouldn't have. I'm sorry, Lana."

"It's okay. My responses were no better." It was then that Lana remembered. "The regent knows as well. He came here last night."

"What?" Ema's eyes went wide. "What was Nahyuta doing here?"

"He came to deliver some pashra'sueet. It's on the counter." Lana cocked her head.

"That doesn't explain why he knows about our fight. Does he know it was about him?"

"He figured it out, yes."

Ema sighed. "I wish he hadn't. He isn't the problem here." Lana disagreed, but her sister wasn't finished. "I am."

"Hm?"

"I talked it over with Apollo while I was with him, and he helped me realize a few things. For one, all you really know about Khura'in is what the American media says. Did you know Khura'in has less than half the crime rate of LA, and only a third of the murder rate? They also only have half the population, but that's beside the point."

Lana hadn't known that. "That doesn't change the fact that Khura'in is a deeply religious nation. How is that a good fit for you?"

"It's actually working out okay. Despite what I said earlier about Khura'inism being a requirement of citizenship here, there's an entire passage in the scriptures talking about how it's impossible to force anyone to convert to a religion and acknowledges the existences of other gods in other parts of the world. Plus the people are mostly tolerant of me, in a 'don't ask, don't tell' sort of way." Ema pulled her glasses over her eyes. "And besides, one of the aims of the revolution is to bring better forensic science to the country and give it more weight in courtroom proceedings. It's in the official proclamation and everything!"

Advancing a country's use of forensic science was one of the main missions of the courtroom revolution? The news outlets back in America certainly hadn't covered that. Still, it was no wonder Ema was all over it. Lana imagined her experience with the field made her one of the most knowledgeable experts on the topic in the country, so that must feel good.

The longer Lana was here, the harder it was to hold on to her original position. Perhaps it was time she admitted so.

"Perhaps I was a bit quick to judge the situation," Lana conceded. "But I was worried about the same thing for you."

At that, Ema's eyes softened. She put her glasses back on the top of her head. "Apollo helped me notice that, too. I'm sorry I didn't ask you before we moved. I know we were just starting to be close again. But I don't want to have to choose between working here and getting along with you. I invited you here hoping I could have both. I want you in my life, Lana. But I also want to feel like my work has a purpose. Like there's more than just you in my life that appreciates me. Like I have a shot at real love."

She paused for a long time, staring at her sister. "Please don't draw a line in the sand. If I have to choose, I know I'd be unhappy no matter what choice I make. I promise I'll think this all through. But please be there for me while I do. I don't want to feel like I'm losing you again." Ema was close to crying. "Please?"

Lana reached out for her, and took her hand. "I see that now. And while I still don't know how I feel about any of this, I don't want to lose you to this place, or see you miss it all your life." She gave Ema's hand a squeeze. "All I've wanted for you in life was to make sure you're well taken care of. So much that I forgot that you can take care of yourself. Just... don't run off on me again, okay? I barely handled it this time."

"So we'll figure it out together?" Ema asked.

Lana hesitated, then nodded. "Together."

Ema smiled, brushing back the tears that had started forming in her eyes. "Great! I'll get us some breakfast. Did you know pashra'sueet makes a great breakfast?"

Lana shook her head, resisting the urge to laugh. "Do you have any coffee?"

"Oh yeah! I'll go get you some! And after that, we're gonna do some sightseeing!" Before Lana could get another word in, Ema had disappeared into the kitchen.

Was Lana excited about Ema moving to one of the less developed regions of Asia? No. Maybe she never would be. But the more she thought about it, the less it seemed worth it to fight her on the issue. Ema made her position clear, she was an adult, and if Lana wanted to better their relationship... maybe it was time she acknowledged that.

She would help Ema put rationality behind her future actions. She would always want to make sure her sister was safe. But her days of playing mother hen were over. The role she'd been suddenly thrust into so many years ago would be of no use to her here. And that was okay.

Ema was her grown up sister, not a child. If she made rash decisions, she would have to face the consequences. Lana could help and offer advice, but she ultimately had no control. And that was the thought Lana had avoided acknowledging for so long. It was easier in prison, back when her only exposure to Ema's life was when she visited and called. She visited Lana in the same room each time, from age sixteen to age twenty-six. Because of that, it was easy to pretend things hadn't changed. That when Lana stepped out of her prison cell for the last time, the world would be the same as she remembered.

Until she did, and it wasn't. Lana had gotten used to everything else being different, but somehow, she never came around to Ema. And by the time they were closer than ever and spending serious time together, Ema moved to Khura'in. And Lana wasn't ready for it.

She didn't know how Ema's relationship with a royal man would end. But she decided she wanted to be there when it did.

And that was enough.

* * *

 **A/N's: Kind of a short resolution, but I don't want to make it longer. I think it works the way it is, with Ema and Lana patching things up and Lana reflecting on their relationship.**

 **It's funny. I started out this fic wanting it to be an observation of Ema and Nahyuta's relationship (courtesy of Lana), but along the way, Lana and Ema's relationship became equally (if not more) important. Honestly, I think I like it better this way. I've found woefully few fics about Lana and Ema being sisters after Lana leaves prison, and none about them connecting after SoJ. It's like the developers (and a lot of fans) forgot Lana existed. And that makes me sad, because I really like writing (and reading) about her.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little fic, don't forget to leave your thoughts, and I'll see you on the far side!**


End file.
